Thor Turns Twelve
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: On Thor's twelfth birthday me (Loki) and him are clumsy and disobedient. We get into trouble and even more trouble. Success in the end that Thor will cherish forever over something I think is stupid, but to him special.
1. Chapter 1

"No…" I mumbled as Thor pulled me out of bed. He was grasping my arms tightly and yanking.

"Come on brother," Thor said happily. "We'll miss the sunrise!"

"It's just a stupid sunrise!" I pulled away and buried myself in the blankets.

"It's not just any _stupid _sunrise!" Thor replied still acting happy. "It's my birthday sunrise. Loki you said you'd wake up early for my twelfth birthday!"

"You? Twelve? Already? Lies! They're all lies!"

Thor was silent. "As first born prince of Asgard, I command you, second born prince of Asgard, to wake up!"

"No."

"Loki!"

I slowly poked my head out. I slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door rubbing my eyes.

"Yay!" Thor jumped up and down. "Where's my morning birthday present?"

I turned around with great speed. "I didn't get you a morning birthday present!"

"Why?"

"I didn't know you were supposed to!"

"Okay. Okay." said Thor. "We could think of something. Maybe if you made breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I coughed. I turned on my lantern and turned towards Thor. "I am _not _making you morning breakfast."

_Ten minutes later…_

We were in the kitchen. I was wearing one of the maids' aprons. I looked Thor who was looking out the window waiting for the sunrise to begin. It was still dark out; I had no idea why he thought it will happen in any minute. I smelled burning. I looked down at the pan. The egg was burning.

"What's that smell?" Thor sniffled still looking out the window.

"Nothing!" I called. I turned off the stove and waved may hand over the burned egg. I started coughing and hacking. I blew at the egg for it to stop smoking. The egg lit on fire.

"BAAHH!" I screamed a bit loud. Thor was about to turn around to see what was going on. "Thor! You dare turn around!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because…" I faltered. "Just don't turn around, okay?"

"Okay." He turned around. "What the hell!"

"It's not my fault!"

"The stove is on fire!"

"Not my fault!"

"THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!"

I looked over. "No. No. NO! NO!" I screamed.

"We need water!" Thor grabbed a jar from the corner.

"No, don't use that! It's-" I yelled.

He dumped and the stove blew up. Thor and I took cover.

"Gas." I finished.

"What happened in here?" Odin asked.

"Loki-"

"_We,"_ I corrected. "were just trying to make Thor's birthday breakfast."

"You could have waited until dawn." Odin replied trying to keep calm. "Then the maids could have made you better birthday breakfast. Come, boys. Stay in the garden for awhile."

We sat in the garden, picking grass and throwing it in the pond. The thought of the breakfast incident made me want to hurl. But of course, I didn't.

"Brother," Thor said sadly. "Please don't tell me this is going to be the worst birthday ever."

I was quiet. "Well," I said. "Maybe not the worst birthday ever."

Thor found a flat stone. He lifted it up to show it to me. "You want to skip it, or shall I?"

"You do the honors," I said. "It's your birthday."

He skipped the stone on the water in the pond causing the rock to hit the fountain. The water splattered all over making everyone in the garden (Or close to the garden) wet. We heard wailing, screaming, yelling, and our mother. Coming over with and angry look.

"Boys." She said insistently. She was soaked and dripping wet, worse than the others. "Why is the fountain going berserk?" She said trying to keep calm.

"Thor was just skipping a stone," I said. "And it missed."

She was silent. She looked at Thor. Her eyes were suddenly calm. She hugged him tightly. And then did the same with me. "I could never stay mad at you." She said finally. "Now, I want you to stay in Valhalla. I don't think it will be too treacherous over there."

"Thank you, Mother." I said.

"Thank you." said Thor.


	2. Thor Turns Twelve Chapter Two

"This is the _worst _day ever." I said.

"This is the _worst birthday _ever." Thor corrected.

We were sitting on the steps to Valhalla, bored as ever.

We watched everyone eat and tell stories and of course, having a blast.

"Sometimes I feel my life is supposed to be the worst." I stated.

Thor looked at me with pity, knitting his eyebrows. He looked back down at the floor. "Sometimes I wonder why you say such things." He replied.

"You wouldn't understand." I said looking down at the floor.

Thor was quiet. "… Is it because you're envious?" He said with pity.

"Sometimes I am envious," I said. "And other times I am happy for you. Father shows favoritism."

"How would you know that? Maybe he expects something from you."

"No, brother," I replied. "He shows it… I'm happy for you. You would be a great king."

Thor and I looked at the floor together. "My own youngest brother," he said. "Is the best." He looked at me and smiled. He got up and walked over to the others. He started to dance really awkward. Something like what he called _the salsa. _

"Rumba!" He screamed with laughter.

The others started to join him and danced the same way… Until he broke a glass.

I face palmed.

"Come on, Loki!" He called.

I jumped in and danced.

Fandral began to dance. Sif began to dance. Soon enough everyone began to dance. I don't quite remember what happened, but for some reason we were food fighting next.

Mother and Odin came in yelling something like, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" or "STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Everyone stopped.

"Who started this?" Odin demanded.

Everyone pointed at me at once. I had no idea. I didn't start it. "W-What?" I asked getting up off the floor and rubbing the gravy off of my face. "I don't understand."

"Loki." Mother tempered. "Why?" She asked retaining her anger.

"I-I didn't do it."

"Don't lie to me."

"But I'm telling the truth."

"No _buts, _Loki." She corrected. "Now tell the truth."

I looked around the room. It was a complete disaster, but I knew I didn't do it. "I-It was me…" I said sadly looking down at the slippery floor.

"Thank you." Mother replied. "Come, boys. Let's go clean you up."

She brought us the kitchen where she dampened a towel and started wiping Thor's face and hair. "Why did you have to get all dirty?" She asked.

"It was fun." He replied.

"Fun." She repeated.

"Mum." I said. "I'm sorry."

She looked at me and said with a soft voice, "its okay, darling."

She finished wiping Thor and sprayed him with perfume.

Thor gagged. "What is that stench?" He coughed.

"It's perfume." She said. "I don't feel like giving you a bath, so I'm spraying you with it."

"It stinks!"

"I know, darling. Don't get dirty."

"I will never get dirty."

"Lies." I mumbled.

"Oh?" He asked.

Frigga started cleaning me. "Where are we going to have the feast for your brother's birthday?"

"… Uh… Valhalla? The garden?"

"No, not the garden."

"Why?"

"Because it's all wet."

"It's just water. Haven't you ever heard of rain?"

"Yes. In a matter of fact, I love the rain."

"Then you love to get wet."

"No."

"Yes."

"Loki," she said. "Do not argue with your mother."

"Yes ma'am." I grumbled.

"I can hear you guys." said Thor.

"We know." said mother. She sprayed me with that stinky perfume.

"It's actually not that bad." I coughed.

Frigga covered her mouth and coughed in reply.

She got up and gave Thor a present. "I know it's not much," she said. "But it was your grandfather's."

He opened it. "What is it?" he asked lifting it up. It looked like a Christmas tree ornament. It was a golden eagle with clear ribbon tied to its back to hang.

"You put it by your window," she said. "Or you put it by any light. It will shine gold with words of silver."

"You mean the _silver_ glows right?"

She nodded.

Thor looked at the ornament in awe. "I'm speechless," he said. "I love it. Thank you, mother! Thank you!" He hugged her.

"You're welcome." She chucked. "Happy birthday, Thor."

The hug lasted for a long time. For the rest of the day they kept hugging each other over a stupid ornament. I guess it meant a lot to him.

His twelfth birthday had a good ending with a bedtime story and a midnight snack. Ever since that birthday, Thor and mother have always been close. She and I were close even when I have disappointed her in New York. She had no favoritism that I am aware of. She taught me magic so I could feel no pain. At least she was smarter than Odin. He even told me once that he loved Thor more than me and I will never succeed in anything.

But Thor's twelfth birthday was fun even though we got in a lot of trouble practically destroying the castle. The benefit was the fact that the castle didn't burn down and was fixed a week later.

The End.


End file.
